


Otros Símbolos de Libertad

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Jyn cierra los ojos y Cassian le acuna la mejilla. No quiere dejarlo ir. No quiere que se vaya. Separaciones, esperas, reencuentros, y mientras tanto ella con el corazón en la boca.





	Otros Símbolos de Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho que no escribía algo en español y bueno, pintó nomás. Espero que les guste esta primera parte :)

—Esto no es un adiós.

Jyn se muerde el labio antes de voltear. Cassian, parado frente a la rampa del U-Wing, tiene la vista clavada en ella. Parece acariciarla con la mirada. Jyn vuelve a sentir esa sensación en el estómago, ese súbito vacío que viene y va y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le alborota las emociones.

Camina hasta él con pasos perezosos, arrastrando los pies. Baja la vista y se toma el brazo. Cassian le busca la mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos. Es cuando siente la tibieza de su piel en la suya, ahí donde el cuero sintético de sus guantes no cubren, que levanta la vista. Aprieta su mano en la suya, deseando no haberse puesto los guantes.

Se le anuda el corazón ante la inevitabilidad de su partida. La mirada se le ensombrece cuando le mira a los ojos. Cassian no dice nada, simplemente la abraza y apoya la cabeza en su frente, respirando su suspiro. Ella le mira por entre las pestañas, las imágenes se le superponen, adivina el costado de su nariz, el marrón cálido de sus ojos.

Cierra los ojos y una de sus manos le acuna la mejilla.

No quiere dejarlo ir.

No quiere que se vaya.

Separarse de él siempre le abre un hueco de desazón en el medio del pecho, ahí donde anida la duda, la incertidumbre y el miedo. Un hueco que crece, crece y no para de crecer hasta que vuelve a ver esa sonrisa tímida y pequeña, que casi parece ocultarse de su mirada en el hangar.

Jyn siente un vacío en el estómago. Lo envuelve entre sus brazos, abrazándolo por debajo del chaleco azul. Esconde el rostro en la tela impermeable e inspira profundo con los ojos cerrados. El miedo siempre latente de no volverlo a ver la asalta de improviso, le acelera el corazón y le cierra la garganta. Lo único que atina a hacer es estrujarlo aún más en ese abrazo.

No quiere que se vaya. No luego de tanto tiempo de despertarse sola. No luego de tanto tiempo de extrañar el cosquilleo de su respiración en su oreja, no luego de tanto tiempo de añorar el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. No luego de tanto tiempo de su ausencia doliéndole en la piel, en los labios, ahí en el pecho donde se supone que está su corazón—

La tibieza abandona su mano para anidar en su mejilla. Un leve empujón hacia arriba y sus párpados se abren con lentitud.

—Es un hasta luego —Cassian le susurra.

Ella se muerde los labios y asiente casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Es Cassian quien se inclina hacia adelante y cubre sus labios con los suyos. Responde despacio, meros roces apenas. Él la acaricia casi con reverencia. Jyn ladea la cabeza y entonces sus labios se rozan con pereza, con suavidad, con lentitud. Entreabre la boca cuando siente la ligera pincelada húmeda de su lengua pidiéndole permiso. El aire se le atora en los pulmones otra vez cuando profundiza el beso, cuando su lengua roza ahora la suya, cuando esa embriagadora pelea sigue su curso y siente sus dedos enredándose en su pelo.

Cuando se aparta para respirar el pecho le duele, y no por la momentánea falta de aire.

—Cuídate —es lo único que consigue articular, mirándolo a los ojos y con el corazón en un puño.

—Lo haré —le asegura, acariciándole la mejilla. Su pulgar la perfila lenta y haraganamente, hasta que se detiene en la comisura de su boca—. Kaytu estará conmigo también, Jyn.

Escucha los distantes clanks del droide moviéndose en la nave. Sabe perfectamente que Kay no dejará que nada le ocurra a Cassian—

Pero Jyn tiene experiencia de sobra con misiones que terminan no siendo lo que aparentaban. Al menos, Jyn tiene a un batallón de los Pathfinders de apoyo… Cassian sólo tiene al droide. No pudo convencer a Mothma de que le permitiera acompañar al capitán Andor en su misión a Coruscant—

Jyn no sabe qué es exactamente lo que más le aterra. El verlo partir, la incertidumbre de la misión, o el hecho de que dicha misión no es en otro sitio que en Coruscant. No tiene los detalles (no tiene acceso a ellos y duda mucho que Cassian se los diga, al menos de buenas a primeras), pero la falta de apoyo la inquieta, hace que se le erice la piel.

Se sentiría mucho más tranquila si estuviera ahí para cuidarle la espalda, para asegurarse de que no sobrepase sus propios límites.

Es difícil admitirlo, incluso en su propia mente, pero probablemente lo que más miedo le da es precisamente que sea Coruscant. Recuerdos vagos de su infancia pasan por su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la figura de un hombre de sonrisa socarrona vestido de blanco—

La garganta se le anuda.

Escucha la voz de Kaytu desde el interior de la nave. La sonrisa de Cassian flaquea un poco cuando vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla. Jyn cierra los dedos alrededor de su muñeca y acaricia el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

Y parándose de puntillas lo besa de nuevo en los labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de todo con lo que lidiaron en sus vidas, y sobre todo luego de Scarif es natural que se preocupen el uno por el otro, sobre todo Jyn considerando su historia. Y no porque crea que Cassian la dejará atrás, sino más bien porque teme que no vuelva. Esta es una historia corta, como mucho tendrá dos capítulos más, para explorar emociones... y lo que estos dos son, lo que pueden ser :) [porque evidentemente sobrevivieron la batalla de Scarif] Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por leer ♥ Críticas y comentarios siempre se aprecian y son más que bienvenidos :)


End file.
